Arthur's Challenge
Arthur's Challenge is Dark Ages's Endless Zone. It is unlocked after beating Night 12 of Dark Ages. As the name suggests, the entire level itself are much challenging than the ordinary levels as one may not know when the level will have a three or four flag level. Zombies *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Flag Peasant Zombie *Knight Zombie *Jester Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Imp Dragon Zombie Strategies Your high priority in this Endless Zone is to take all the offensive plants that do not produce projectiles that cannot be deflected by Jester Zombies. Grave Buster on the other hand, is your highest priority above all else because Grave Busters will make short work of your problems and unlike the tombstones from Ancient Egypt, the tombstones are much aggressive and can cause zombies to pop out on designated tombstones. If you find it harder to manage, use Imitater Grave Buster as it will hasten the time to remove any graves and any possible graves that will appear over the course of the level progression. Keep in mind that always keep track of the environment. For example, tombstones rising after removing one grave followed by a surprise attack. Jester Zombies are the greatest threat in this Endless Zone especially if you have plants that throw projectiles on your lawn as all of them will be deflected and can cause mass mayhem. The second one is Dark Ages Gargantuar, third being Wizard Zombie, and lastly, Zombie King. If all of them are present in one level, it will be extremely difficult and is the nest equivalent of a certain level in Big Bad Butte with lots of minecarts on a lawn along with Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Zombie Chicken, Prospector Zombie, Pianist Zombie, Zombie Bull, Zombie Bull Rider, and Wild West Gargantuar. What you should boost are the following; Magnet-shroom in order to reduce the threat level of Buckethead Peasants and Knight Zombies. Iceberg Lettuce to halt the horde in instant, allowing open fire for other plants. Alternatively, Kernel-pults are also good since it can damage all zombies. Snapdragon is also a good choice to boost as to quickly reduce almost all zombies to ash, do this even if there are Imp Dragon Zombies nearby. Without Jester Zombies in a certain level, the threat level will be reduced depending on the circumstance like having a Dark Ages Gargantuar or Wizard Zombie for substitute. Finally, use Power ups if things get rough as your last resort. Gallery General ACMothaTruckaaaas.png|Level 4. ACMothaTruckaaaas2.png|Level 7. ACMothaTruckaaaas3.png|Level 15. Screenshot 2014-07-26-15-01-33.png|Level 23 by File:Screenshot_2014-07-27-19-44-58.png|Level 41 by endlesszone_ac_17_it's_a_monster.png|Level 17 by Good Defense.jpg|Level 11 by Crazyzombie168 Screenshot 2014-09-09-00-49-48-1.png|Level 23 by Video Arthur's Challenge Level 1 to 6 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 7 to 10 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 11 to 15 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 16 to 20 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 21 to 25 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Trivia *This Endless Zone was named after Arthur Pendragon or simply known as King Arthur, a British leader in the median time frame of fifth and sixth century who lead the defense of Britain against the Saxons in the early sixth century. *Like Big Bad Butte, never before encountered but powerful zombies like Zombie King and Wizard Zombie are encountered at early levels if the player wishes to take it after unlocking. *This and the Pyramid of Doom are the only Endless Zones to have Grave Buster as an obtainable plant. **Probably because those are the only worlds with graves. **Also both Endless Zone are unlocked after level 12. ***In both Endless Zones, the player does not get Blover there. ****Probably because no flying zombies are present. *Unlike the other Endless Zones, this one only uses two words. **Also, none of the words have to do with death or evil, unlike the others. (Pyramid of Doom. Dead Man's Booty, Big Bad Butte, Terror from Tomorrow) ***This is the 2nd challenge zone that its name doesn't presents place, the first is Terror from Tomorrow. ****Also this is a 2nd challenge zone that is located below the level where it is unlocked. *The players get Sun-shroom, Puff-shroom, Fume-shroom and Wall-nut at the first level instead of getting Peashooter, Sunflower and Wall-nut. **This makes it the first Endless Zone not to start you out with those three plants. It also makes the Wall-nut to be the only plant that is at the beginning of all five Endless Zones. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Endless Zone Category:Dark Ages Category:Endless Levels Category:Dark Ages levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Levels